Prompt 3: Alex Proposes Again
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: FYAJ Prompt: Alex proposing to jo a second time (something I really hope happens by the end of this season)


Jo quickly descended the stairs with an extra bounce in her step. She felt much better after a hot shower and changing into sweats. She turned into the living room and quickly walked over to Alex on the couch. She moved his suit jacket out of the way and laid down with her head resting on his thigh as he immediately began stroking her hair mindlessly with his left hand. She focused on the TV, "I thought you were gonna change clothes."

Alex shrugged, never taking his eyes off the television, "The game got interesting."

Jo's lips curled up slightly, "You look really sexy with that loose tie."

Alex smirked, "Yeah?"

"Absolutely." She met his eyes with a flirtatious smile. They were silent for a bit before Jo spoke softly, "Wasn't Dr. Avery beautiful?"

Alex shrugged, "I guess."

Jo gave a playful smile, "You guess?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Not like I get into all the wedding stuff. Besides, I was too busy looking at my gorgeous date."

Jo laughed softly, "Good answer." She gave a thoughtful smile, "Her and Webber looked so happy."

Alex grunted, "Yeah."

Jo smacked at his chest with the back of her hand, "You're such a romantic."

Alex laughed slightly, "I make an effort."

Jo giggled as Alex reached over to rest his right hand on her hip as he continued to watch the game. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Jo spoke again, "You know, I've now been to more weddings with you than without you."

Alex knitted his brows in thought, "How many have we been to?"

"Too many."

Alex snickered, "Now who's being romantic?"

Jo laughed slightly, "I promise I'll be more enthusiastic about our wedding."

She felt Alex stiffen beneath her, "Our wedding?"

Jo sat up and crossed her legs over his while staring thoughtfully at his guarded face, "Do you not want to get married one day? It's totally fine if you don't want to anymore. Seriously, I don't need that."

Alex gave a questioning look, "I'd be a fool to not marry you. I just didn't think you wanted to."

Jo nodded and looked down, "I didn't think I did. But I do….with you."

Alex nodded hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Jo smiled slightly, "I am. I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

Alex furrowed his brow, "You have?"

Jo slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave a thoughtful nod, "Yeah."

Alex grinned as she leaned forward to kiss him softly. He then started to move, but she held onto him tightly. He lightly swatted her thigh, "Come on, let me up."

Jo didn't loosen her grip, "Why?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "So I can do the whole one knee thing."

Jo giggled slightly and kissed him once more, "I don't need that. It'll feel weird."

Alex frowned at her and asked sarcastically, "Do I at least get to ask the question?"

Jo smiled brightly, "Why would you when you already know the answer?" Alex grinned at her as she leaned in for another kiss that quickly took on a life of its own. Alex then gently pushed her back to lie on the couch as he settled above her, never breaking the kiss. Jo pushed on his neck, "Alex?"

Alex met her gaze with lazy eyes, "Yeah?"

Jo bit her lip, "Why do you want to marry me?"

Alex pulled himself up slightly and gave a confused look, "Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I?" Jo looked down where her fingers were softly playing with his tie. Alex sighed, "Look at me." Jo hesitantly met his eyes, "We've spent practically every day together for over two years straight and I still miss you when we're not together."

Jo smiled softly at his candor, "Me too."

Alex gave a half grin, "We've made it through so much crap: my dad, the fraternization rule, the board seat, the hospital buyout…"

Jo played with his hair, "The commune, Jason…"

Alex rolled his eyes, "We don't have to list everything." Jo giggled as she pulled on his tie to bring him back down for a quick kiss, "But we've stuck together though it all and that…it means everything."

Jo nodded and added breathlessly, "Absolutely."

Alex pulled back slightly and gently pushed her hair back while giving an intense look, "Jo Wilson, will you marry me?"

Jo smiled brightly up at him as she shrugged playfully, "I'll think about it." She marveled at his wide, unguarded smile as his lips once again met hers.


End file.
